dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Prototypes of .hack
This is a list of prototypes of the Project .hack and .hack Conglomerate series. Great Thief Forteprotze Originally a "Theft Game" designed by CyberConnect2, "Great Thief Forteprotze," later known as "Moon Crow," followed a treasure thief. It further developed into the idea of hackers, giving creation to the term "Treasure Hacker," which became .hack. In addition, the development team that created .hack derived the name Kite romanized from the Japanese word "Kaitou" meaning "phantom thief." The source of inspiration for Great Thief Forteprotze was Alice in Wonderland. The title provided a foundation for "Morganna" whom is loosely based upon the queen of hearts and "Mia" whose character design originates from the Cheshire Cat. Lios was inspired by the Mad Hatter. Trivia *The original character for the project was a female with two horns and wielding a dagger. Super-Hot Game Version! thumb|Azure Kite-like Figure Each of the Legend of the Twilight manga included a short comic. In the story, Kite and Balmung battle each other. In an attempt to gain victory, Balmung unleashes a level 13 Omega spell, however he is still defeated. The Kite in the story is believed to a prototype of the one that later appeared in the G.U. series, as hinted by Balmung’s reference to Kite’s title; "Oh that’s right. I was defeated... By that Azure Flame," and his final words before being Data Drained are "This man... That Kite! Not Him…!" In addition, the Kite in the story bears a resemblance with Azure Kite. Trivia *The phrase “On to G.U.” appears at the end, an indication of future games. However, this was not translated by Tokyopop. The Chap Chop Incident An image at the end of .hack//XXXX vol 2. The image features a version of Kite in stitched clothing and long hair. In his right hand there is a short blade with the text "Empty Skies" written on it. He strongly resembles Azure Flame Kite. The words following read on to "The Chap Chop Incident". Trivia *The phrase "Empty Skies" are a reference to the twin blades used by Azure Flame Kite. *Hiroshi Matsuyama had previously mentioned the Chap Chop Incident as a potential interquel to .hack and .hack//G.U., telling what became of Mia and Elk after Quarantine, and introducing Piros's second character. King Crimson According to CyberConnect 2's homepage, the "other game" spliced into The World R:2 is King Crimson, a fictional online game that was the original setting for their "G.U." game. When it was decided to make G.U. into a .hack game, King Crimson was incorporated into The World R:2. Trivia *''See'' Crimson VS .hack//G.U. Prototype Trailer A trailer released by CyberConnect2 in 2004 that previewed the upcoming G.U. Games. The trailer followed the same general outline as the later E3 one, starting off with a fallen Haseo recently PKed. The screen then flashes to a desert with Haseo standing atop a cliff staring down at a group people attacking another player. The player is PKed, and then Haseo makes an entrance. The group directs their attention toward the challenger, but Haseo pulls out his weapons and battle ensues. Throughout the battle the original designs for each Epitaph User along with their title appear on the screen. The scene ends with Haseo pulling out a scythe. Afterwords, the trailer proceeds to the Cathedral. In the Cathedral, the Aura Statue remains still wrapped in eight chains. Haseo walks up to the pillar, looking up in remembrance. Prototypes of Shino flash across the scene. Soon after, Haseo then turns to leave, when suddenly the tone is heard and an electrical surge passes down. Haseo redirects his attention to the occurrences behind him; Azure Kite appears in a fury of azure flames. Kite’s weapons extend into three blades, and a Sign is shown over the screen. Haseo withdraws his blade and battle begins. Haseo attacks with all of his anger, constantly changing his weapons during the fight, yet the entire time he is unable to break through Kite’s defenses. The result of the battle ends with Kite lifting his arm and performing Data Drain. The trailer flows through a brief recap of the characters before shifting to back to Haseo, who is standing in Avatar Space while holding his head. Thunder then passes across the screen and Skeith in his original form manifests behind Haseo. Haseo's vision fades and logos pop up promoting the series. The trailer ends with Ovan reaching his hand out to a fallen Haseo voicing the Japanese quote "Welcome to the World." Trivia *The prototype seemly follows the original game aspects on class as seen through the character models of the PKers Haseo fights in the trailer and the sketch of Pi that depicts her as a twin blade, via the large blades shown by her hands. Additional information states that all three Haseo’s weapons appear the .hack//G.U. game in some form. Further analysis notes that Kite’s bracelet in the trailer is shown in the form of “X” as he activates Data Drain. In addition, the "Empty Skies" weapon is also slightly differ in appearance. File:Early Design of Alkaid.JPG File:Early Design of Antares.JPG File:Early Design of Atoli 02 BLACK.JPG File:Early Design of Bordeaux.JPG File:Early Design of Endrance.JPG File:Early Design of Gabi.JPG File:Design of Gaspard.JPG File:Early Designs of Haseo (Design B).JPG File:Early Design of Kuhn.JPG File:Early Design of Moon Tree (01.JPG File:Early Design of Nala.JPG File:Early Design of Ovan.JPG File:Early Design of Pi - 02 BLACK-093.JPG File:Early Design of Sakubo (01).JPG File:Early Design of Taihaku.JPG File:Early Design of Yata.JPG Hardcore! Game .hack//G.U.!! Each volume of .hack//G.U.+ includes a short comic. After being hit by a powerful blast, Haseo is severely damaged. In the story he is missing the left half of his body. He gives up but a mysterious voice encourages him otherwise. By the second chapter, despite Haseo's injuries, the voice states this fight isn't over yet and begins operation. In the third chapter, Ovan appears. He is telling himself that he had forgotten something. He hears his name and remembers. Ovan looks up to see Haseo. There is an additional image at the end of .hack//4koma. It shows both Haseo and Kite sharing similar features, such as their eyes and teeth. Gallery Image:DamagedHaseoG.U.+.jpg|Haseo Damaged .hack//G.U.+ Vol. 2 Image:G.U.+End.jpg|Ending Image .hack//4koma Trivia *The word "Trilogy" appears at the end of the story. The short in volume three is a reference to a scene in .hack//G.U. Trilogy. BlackRose G.U. BlackRose was planned to appear in Vol. 3 however there were complaints that she was too unchanged. BlackRose was in the middle of a redesign. This work was stopped mid way due to time constraints. Trivia *''See BlackRose'' The Third Revelation Image:LINK_Hidden_Message.jpg Image:LINK Preview Image.jpg 'Translation'Translation from dothackers.net. Good morning, Kite. ''Your courage is needed again. ''Good morning, Haseo. ''Start your journey once more. ''Your fury is needed again. ''Good morning, Tokio. ''Your story is finally about to begin. ''It's okay if you still don't understand. ''But, it seems like "they" have already set out? ''You too, start here. ''Now is the time that your power is needed. ''".hack//LINK" -The Third Revelation- Trivia ''See .hack//LINK: Twilight Knights Sources .hack//Link Opening Message Image:Link Site Image.JPG Image:Link Site Message.JPG 'Translation'Translation from dothackers.net. Young boy, ''Make sure to remember. ''All the phenomena that envelop this world ''Lie within your heart. ''Even when something seems to be right before your eyes, ''It exists inside you. ''This world, made of ideas ''Is nothing more than a shadow sprung from imagination. Sources It is such hot .hack// '''Translation'Translation from dothackers.net. ''WHERE?! ''Where did I ''make my mistake? ''Was it since the theodolite (measurement)? ''Where did things go wrong? ''Cubia's (The Anti-Existence's) City Hunter (Pursuer). ''That's where the bias... ''And ever since then ''Yes ''Then that means Tokio... ''The whole time... ''It can't be ''It's almost like he's a ''DOUBLEWARE (DOUBLE-EXISTENCE) Sources category: Project .hack category: .hack Conglomerate